


¡No creí que sucedería!

by girassoisbe



Series: ¿Quién dijo que la paternidad es fácil? [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Mpreg, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girassoisbe/pseuds/girassoisbe
Summary: El plan era encontrarse afuera del cine. Verían una película con el sueldo que ganó Richie podando el césped de los vecinos. Además, Eddie tenía ahorrado un poco para poder comer algo dentro.Pero hubo un inconveniente. Él realmente no quería que eso pasara en ese preciso momento. No pudo evitarlo, era por naturaleza, tal vez. No entendía su propio cuerpo.¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso AHORA?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: ¿Quién dijo que la paternidad es fácil? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600747
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tendrá dos partes, la primera es la que están leyendo en este momento y la segunda dará lugar a una situación semanas después.
> 
> ¿Se pueden imagiar de que será?
> 
> Hago una advertencia que no soy buena escribiendo escenas de sexo, no sé cómo salió esto pero espero que no sea tan terrible. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de escenas, te recomiendo que esperes hasta el segundo capítulo o si no te gusta esto en general, pues lee otra cosa. 
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

El plan era encontrarse afuera del cine. Verían una película con el sueldo que ganó Richie podando el césped de los vecinos. Además, Eddie tenía ahorrado un poco para poder comer algo dentro. 

Pero hubo un inconveniente. Él realmente no quería que eso pasara en ese preciso momento. No pudo evitarlo, era por naturaleza, tal vez. No entendía su propio cuerpo. 

Miró hacia abajo una vez más y miró su erección. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y abultó sus labios sabiendo que ya iba tarde. ¡Pero no podía llegar al cine con una erección! Todos se burlarían, hasta Richie, no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado. Miró su reloj de mano una vez más y chasqueó la lengua. 

Tomó su gorra y se la colocó ocultando su cabello desordenado y largo. Salió de casa corriendo, esperando en lo más profundo de su alma que su erección desvaneciera por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. No iba a dejar de correr por si acaso, probablemente esa cosa seguía erecta porque dolía, pero no podía dejar que los demás le vieran así. 

Y MENOS Richie. 

Dobló en la esquina viendo a un chico larguirucho recargado en la pared externa del lugar. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y movía sus labios, al parecer estaba mordiendo su mejilla interior. Un gesto ansioso que había aprendido a reconocer con el tiempo. Probablemente estaría pensando que lo dejó plantado. 

Trotó hasta llegar a su lado y eso sobresaltó a Richie. 

—¡Jesús, Eddie! Casi me sacas la mierda del susto, carajo. 

Eddie rodó los ojos burlándose de cómo Richie tenía una mano en su pecho y sonriendo levemente. Sus lentes se notaban algo sucios desde donde estaba, con una camisa algo floja metida dentro de unos pantalones rotos, unas converse desgastadas y una maldita camisa hawaiana. No pasaban de moda, según Richie. 

Y por un momento se olvidó de su erección. 

—Sólo entremos, idiota. 

Lamentablemente para ellos, les tocó estar hasta arriba, donde estaba más oscuro y más frío. Eddie se quitó la gorra para revolver su cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás, antes de que los comerciales terminarán se colocó su gorra sintiendo una mirada. 

Volteó y vió a Richie viéndolo. O mejor dicho, viendo ESO. 

Los ojos marrones de Eddie se abrieron demasiado y sus mejillas se calentaron de un momento a otro. Rápidamente bajó la mirada y notó que la erección seguía ahí. 

Colocó sus manos ahí tratando que Richie dejara de ver su estúpida y asquerosa erección. 

—Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? — Richie engrosó su voz. —¿Acaso eso es una erección? 

Eddie lo miró asustado. 

—¡¿Podrías callate?! Alguien podría escucharte. 

Miró a todos lados, asegurándose que nadie supiera de su maldito y despierto pene, llevó sus manos a su rostro y gimió frustrado. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra se lo tragara y lo escupiera en el espacio. 

Hasta que sintió un peso extra en su miembro. 

Levantó la mirada de sus manos y encontró a un Richie inclinado en su asiento con su mano en su maldito pene erecto.

Aún si estaba oscuro, podía ver el brillo en los ojos y labios de Richie. Ya podía estar imaginando las mejillas pronunciadas de Richie, rojas al pinto de estallar. Su piel era más pálida, por lo tanto el color era más exagerado. 

La mano de Richie se hundió más provocando un escalofrío recorrer su espina, se encorvó un poco y antes de gemir, llevó una mano a su boca. Miró a Richie con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo como Richie le bajaba el cierre a sus pantalones. La mano de Richie se coló debajo de sus boxers y se estremeció al sentir los dedos fríos de Richie alrededor de su pene. Bajó su bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro. 

—Mierda... 

Richie levantó el portavasos del asiento y se inclinó sin dejar de mirar a Eddie. No habían roto contacto visual desde que Richie lo tocó. Sus gruesos labios se dirigieron a su pene y Eddie sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago mucho antes de que la mamada se hiciera presente. 

La lengua de Richie se paseó libremente por su pene, succionando de vez en cuando. Eddie seguía cubriendo su bocs con una mano mientras la otra la dirigía a el cabello de Richie. Jaló un poco mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del momento, aquel cosquilleo estaba siendo permanente y le agradaba como le hacía sentir. 

Con algo de fuerza, empujó la boca de Richie más a fondo. Jadeó casi ruidosamente cuando el cosquilleo aumentó y Richie seguía moviendo su boca contra su pene. Arriba hacia abajo. Arriba hacia abajo. Era constante y delicioso. 

Podía ver saliva alrededor de su pene y como esta escurría en hilos delgados de los labios de Richie. Si fuera otro momento (lo cual sería raro), estaría demasiado nervioso por ver cuanta saliva ajena se encontraba alrededor de su pene o encima suyo. Pero en ese momento, no podía dejar de mover sus caderas y presionarla contra la boca de Richie. 

Cuando sintió que llegaría al clímax de la historia. Richie se detiene y provoca que Eddie lo mire. Su ceño está fruncido y nota que los pantalones de Richie se encuentran ya abajo. Abre los ojos y mira como Richie, con cuidado, se monta en él y, con suavidad, toma el pene de Eddie, con una mano y la otra la tiene en el hombro de este, y lo introduce lentamente dentro de él. 

Ambos jadearon y echaron la cabeza hacia atrás. Eddie se inclinó un poco atrayendo a Richie hacia un beso húmedo. La saliva de ambos se volvió una misma mientras Eddie levantaba con suavidad sus caderas empujando con lentitud dentro de Richie. El beso se intensificó y Richie le quitó la gorra a Eddie empezando a jugar con sus rulos. 

Ambos jadearon contra los labios del otro. Eddie empujó cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez, sacando varios gemidos de Richie. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo como la calidez de Richie le provocaba ganas de sonreír y demasiadas cosquillas en su vientre. 

La película se reproducía sin problema. La gente estaba concentrada mientras unos estúpidos hormonales adolescentes atrás follaban sin control. 

Al salir de la película, corrieron hasta la casa de Eddie. Sabían que Sonia ese día no estará en casa por algunos inconvenientes. Por tanto, subieron a la habitación de Eddie sin tener que hacer silencio. Al llegar al segundo piso, Eddie pegó el cuerpo de Richie contra el suyo y empezó a besarlo con hambre. Richie gemía mientras enroscaba sus brazos en el cuello de Eddie. 

Eddie lo acorraló contra la pared y lo subió, las piernas delgadas y largas de Richie se enroscaron en la cintura delgada de Eddie. Eddie metió una de sus manos dentro de la playera de Richie, empezó a besar su cuello ya succionar sin piedad. Unas grandes y coloradas marcas quedarían ahí por un buen tiempo. 

Richie gimió y eso logró que Eddie sonriera mientras besaba su clavícula. La camisa hawaiana de Richie fue arrojada detrás de Eddie y con algo de dificultad se bajó los pantalones. Miró los de Richie y estos ya estaban abajo. 

Alzó una ceja. ¿Cómo lo hacía tan rápido y sin que se diera cuenta? ¿Acaso siempre los tiene abajo? 

—Eds... 

Eddie gimió mientras cerraba sus ojos. Con delicadeza, introdujo su pene dentro de Richie y susurró casi sin aire, que apenas fue escuchado por el mismo Eddie. 

—No me llames así... idiota. 

Richie sonrió. —Este idiota te hace tocar el cielo, ¿no? 

Y Eddie empujó con fuerza haciendo que Richie lo sujetara fuerte de los hombros y gimiera demasiado alto. Si Sonia etsuviera aquí, habrían policías rondando la casa y patio de Eddie. 

Eddie estaba llegando al punto máximo. Richie lo podía sentir, tocando su propio pene sentía que se podría venir en cualquier momento. Santísima mierda, ¿desde cuando el sexo era tan entretenido? 

—¡Carajo! 

Y sintió caliente dentro de él. Como el semen de Eddie lo llenaba por completo, sintiendo gotas derramarse hacia sus muslos. Suspiró mientras soltaba a Eddie y este se retiraba, ambos rojos y sudados se miraron con una sonrisa y se besaron. 

Y la puerta se abrió. 

—¡Osito, ya estoy en casa! 

Richie giró su cabeza hacia el final de las escaleras y Sonia estaba subiendo. Maldijo en voz baja mientras Eddie lo empujaba dentro de su habitación. Hizo una seña hacia algo en el suelo, pero fue empujado sin poder reclamar. 

—¡Eddie! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás durmiendo? Sabes que tus siestas no son hasta... - ¿Qué es esto? 

Su mirada se clavó en un líquido extraño en su suelo de madera. Frunció sus delgadas cejas y torció la boca. Miró a su alrededor buscando la razón de ese extraño líquido espeso y algo blanquecino. 

Y pensó en lo peor. 

—¿Eddie? ¿Tienes gripa, cariño? 

Volteó a sus lados y no escuchaba ni veía nada fuera de lo normal hasta que notó una prenda desconocida para ella. 

Se agachó y la tomó entre sus manos. Una camisa hawaiana azul. Arrugó la nariz ante tal pésimo sentido de la moda. Y luego su cerebro hizo clic. 

Richie Tozier. 

Con sus manos regordetas hechas puño, caminó pesadamente a la habitación de Eddie. Abrió la puerta lista para gritarle al engendro de Maggie que se largara y que jamás pusiera un pie en su casa. 

Pero encontró a Eddie recostado en su cama leyendo un cómic. Su expresión se relajó demasiado y confundida miró la prenda entre su mano. 

Eddie despegó la vista del cómic y frunció el ceño ante su madre. 

—Hola mami. 

Sonia le sonrió leve y se dió la vuelta caminando con prisa hacia su habitación. Eddie asomó la cabeza y se levantó a cerrar la puerta. Con rapidez se dirigió a su armario y abrió las puertas. 

—Tienes que salir ¡ahora! — susurró gritando mientras sacaba a Richie de la mano. 

—¡Ya lo hice! — bromeó mientras acomodaba su pantalón. 

—¡No hagas ruido! Mi mamá te puede escuchar. 

Richie miró por la habitación y frunció el ceño. 

—¡Tiene mi camisa! 

—¡Tienes cientos de ellas! 

—¡Pero esa es mi favorita! 

—¡Me importa una mierda, Rich! — abrió la ventana de su habitación invitando con la mirada a Richie a salir. —¡Sal! 

Richie resopló y caminó pesadamente hasta la ventana, pero antes de salir se volteó hacia Eddie. 

—Mínimo un beso de despedida. 

Y Eddie sonrió de lado ante eso. Se inclinó y besó los labios gruesos de Richie. Se separó de él y Richie lo señaló. 

—Mañana quiero mi camisa lavada. 

Y salió dejando a Eddie indignado. Ese hijo de puta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener sexo sin protección tiene sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy tan emocionada por seguir escribiendo esta serie. Tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza que las tengo que anotar porque siento saldrán volando tan pronto como piense en otra cosa.
> 
> El próximo episodio pueden decidirlo ustedes. Ya sea los primeros movimientos, darle la noticia a los demás, un baby shower o como empezarán a ser tratados en la escuela y fuera de esta por el embarazo. 
> 
> Para el momento del parto quiero esperar un tiempo, quiero que se acostumbren a un Richie embarazado, que no sientan rápido el proceso de gestación. Pero cualquier cosa, me pueden decir, acepto sugerencias uwu
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación de Richie, eran sus labios contra los de Eddie. Respiraba pesadamente mientras Eddie se encontraba encima de Richie, con los ojos cerrados y su mano en la mejilla del contrario. 

Eddie se separó del beso y miró a Richie con una ceja alzada.

—¿Podrías quitar esa canción? Me pone de nervios. 

Richie sonrió y negó. Sus rizos sudados pegados a su frente le daban un toque tierno. 

—No. Me gusta esa canción. 

—A mi no.

—¿Desde cuando? Hace un mes te encantaba. 

—Pero hace un mes no sabía que la pondrías cada vez que tuviéramos sexo. 

Eddie se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Richie rodó y se cayó de la cama.

—¿Qué fue eso? 

—Dios cayendo del cielo para bailar conmigo esta canción. 

Eddie abrió la puerta para asomar su cabeza y mirarlo de mala gana. — Dudo que a Dios le guste esa canción. 

Richie rió y se levantó del suelo. Se hizo para atrás su cabello sudado y se colocó sus lentes. Caminó hacia su puerta y tomó una toalla para cubrirse de la cintura para abajo. 

Tragó duro e hizo una mueca cuando su estómago se revolvió. Abrió la puerta del baño escuchando como el agua caía y el grito de Eddie. 

—¡Richard! 

—¿Qué? 

—¡Me estoy bañando! 

Richie sonrió de lado y se recargó en la pared del baño mirando hacia la cortina. —Bueno, también me quiero bañar. 

—Espera a que termine. 

Richie iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado cuando sintió demasiadas ganas de vomitar. Llevó una mano a su boca y se mantuvo así hasta que Eddie terminó de bañarse. 

—Dios, nunca puedes esperar a que... — Eddie miró a Richie, quien se miraba más pálido de lo normal. — Rich, ¿qué te pasa? 

Richie no dijo nada, se notaba como respiraba calmadamente hasta que tosió un poco y rápidamente se inclinó en la taza. Vomitó mientras Eddie se hacía hacia un lado temiendo mancharse. Se acababa de bañar. 

—Oh, Richie... 

—No es nada, solo... — y volvió a vomitar violentamente. Eddie se inclinó y sobó su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. 

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Richie jadeó y tiró de la cadena del baño. Suspiró y se levantó sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban. 

—¿Estás mejor? — Eddie lo sostuvo mirando preocupado a Richie, estaba demasiado pálido. 

Richie sólo asintió abriendo la llave del lavabo. Se lavó la cara sintiendo como su cabeza giraba demasiado, cerró los ojos tratando de ahuyentar ese mareo pero sintió que se iba a caer. 

—Necesito bañarme. 

.

—¿Te sientes bien, Rich? 

Al parecer Beverly tiene el botón de encendido de su malestar, porque nada más se lo pregunta y Richie empezó a vomitar haciéndose hacia un lado mientras Ben rápidamente buscaba un cubo de basura. 

—Tranquilo... — Eddie frotó su espalda y retiró varios mechones oscuros de su frente. 

—Aquí, vomita aquí. — Ben le extendió el cubo de basura y Eddie lo tomó dandoselo a Richie, viendo como este vomitaba dentro de el. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Richie jadeó cansado y adolorido mientras bajaba el cubo de basura. Se enderezó y se masajeó el estómago mirando como los demás tenían miradas de asco y de preocupación. 

—Acabó el espectáculo. 

Quiso sonreír pero realmente su estómago dolía demasiado por el esfuerzo al igual que su mandíbula. Aparte estaba temblando demasiado, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido y su boca estaba demasiada seca. 

—Toma agua. — Stan le dió una botella que le fue a comprar. 

—Gracias. — murmuró mientras la abría y le daba un trago para hacer gárgaras. 

Eddie sólo lo miró demasiado preocupado por su salud. Desde hace poco Richie empezó a sentirse demasiado mal, vomitaba o estaba muy cansado, dormía casi todo el tiempo y estaba tan mareado que prefería quedarse acostado. 

¿Qué le pasaba a Richie? 

.

Y otra vez estaba vomitando. 

Eddie estaba sentado en la cama de Richie mientras este vomitaba en el baño. Sus manos se movisn nerviosamente porque escuchar a Richie vomitar le provocaba ansiedad y demasiado miedo. 

No podía saber que le pasaba a su novio. Aparte que el idiota no quería ir al médico también. 

Volteó cuando la puerta se abrió y salió un Richie con la cara mojada y demasiada pálida. Sostenía fuertemente la puerta temiendo caer, por lo tanto Eddie se levantó de la cama. Lo sostuvo de cerca, sintiendo como Richie temblaba y jadeaba un poco. 

—Estoy demasiado preocupado, Rich... 

—Estoy bien. — este susurró y caminó junto con Eddie hacia la cama. 

Ambos se sentaron en la cama tomados de la mano mientras miraban hacia la puerta. 

—Mi mamá dijo que puede ser un tumor. 

—Bev dice que puede ser un embarazo.

Y ambos se voltearon a ver con los ojos abiertos. La boca de Richie se abrió mientras Eddie empezaba a hiperventilar. Ninguno de ellos había pensado que esa mierda podía estar pasando y ellos ni en cuenta. 

—¿Tú c-crees q-qué...? 

Richie se encogió de hombros. —Es una posibilidad. 

Ese mismo día fueron por una prueba de embarazo a la farmacia del padre de Gretta. Ambos sabían que el hombre se los quedaría viendo raro, por lo tanto tendrían que robarla. Ya saben, Richie lo distrajo y Eddie la robó. 

—Con un carajo, ¿qué mierda es esto? — Richie caminó hacia Eddie mientras agitaba la prueba. 

Eddie alzó una ceja y se le acercó mirando por encima de la prueba. Sus ojos se abrieron en confusión y rápidamente tomó la cajita mirándola detenidamente. 

Se le cayó de las manos cuando se dió cuenta de la situación. 

—Richie, deja de agitarla. 

Richie lo miró. —¿Por? 

Eddie lo volteó a ver tembloroso. Tomó la prueba de embarazo y se agachó para recoger la cajita. 

—Es positivo. 

Oh, mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba planeando hacer un peuqñeo episodio dedicado a como Beverly le dice a Richie de sus sospecha sy cómo roban la prueba de embarazo. Cuestión de planearlo bien. 
> 
> Nos vemos en la siguiente parte.


End file.
